


副驾驶

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: *大概是飞行船的后续*有一点点宣涩
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	副驾驶

0.

这是裴柱现自以为和康涩琪分手的第七天。

快递员敲开了裴柱现家的门，冷冰冰地甩下一句“客户交代必须亲自签收”。一圈一圈拆下的泡沫纸快要抵上裴柱现的身高，里面是一个无比精致差不多首饰盒大小的盒子，上面开着一朵浅紫色的小花。  
分手礼物。裴柱现是这么想的。除了这个她再也想不到其他这个礼物出现的理由。  
小花端端正正地示好，似乎还散发出奇异的芬香，但那味道愈发刺鼻，最后在裴柱现的鼻腔里腐烂。盒子轻飘飘的，从裴柱现的指间溜到了地上，挣扎着弹了几下，然后裴柱现决定不再去碰它。

她猜对了，康涩琪果然不是那个康涩琪了。  
不是那个会亲手做礼物盒，用各种颜色勾勒边角，画上搞怪的卡通人物，再贴上可爱贴纸的康涩琪了。

1.

“她是眼光变高了。”这是孙胜完的原话 。  
“涩琪呢，在我看来是那种永远都会向上走的人。”  
这句也可以归为孙胜完对康涩琪的千百种赞美说辞之内，但在裴柱现这里怎样都构不成她不回家的理由。  
“你就别瞎想了，她们只是同事关系而已。”  
“我和她也是同事关系。”  
裴柱现晃着面前的酒杯，淡黄色的液体身不由己地起起落落。  
“好像有一天，她和我说‘谢谢姐姐十年的陪伴’，之后笑着和我挥手拜拜，我也能接受了。”  
她从嘴角挤出一丝苦笑，好像很吃力地举起酒杯，勉强喝了几口。酒精冲破黏腻在口腔中变成密密麻麻的小刺，惹得她紧蹙眉头。  
“姐姐？”  
孙胜完很快伸过手来拉她，她的指甲在裴柱现的皮肤上留下一道痛感。  
“姐姐，你没事吧？”  
“姐姐？”

姐姐。姐姐。姐姐。  
现在她又在哪里，叫着谁姐姐呢？  
而后裴柱现突然开始干呕。

2.

几周前裴柱现见李宣美的第一次，应该也是最后一次。  
康涩琪不安分地在李宣美的身上磨蹭，害的李宣美一摇一摆地不断寻找变化的重心。李宣美的手紧紧抓住她的肩，手背上的骨节张扬地凸起。那个醉了的人的眼睛眯缝着，嘴里哼唧哼唧地不知道在说些什么。  
“她不喜欢别人用这个姿势搂她。”  
裴柱现理直气壮地说着心里完全不确定的话，而后李宣美弯下眼角尴尬地笑笑。裴柱现近乎是拉扯着把康涩琪带到自己身边，心里又在担心说出去的大话可能带来的难堪。可是康涩琪真的乖乖用手环住了她的脖颈，脸埋在了她的耳后，一声不吭倚靠着她站稳。  
浓重的酒精味，混杂着陌生的香气，在裴柱现的身上蔓延，直至笼罩住她的全身，将她逼往近乎窒息的境地。  
静止的视线很快被搅乱，是李宣美在她眼前摇晃着那串车钥匙。  
“抱歉，我不会开车，她的车还停在酒吧那里。”  
“是我不好，没看住她。”  
李宣美还是一直维持着笑容，身子微微欠着。她的妆还是完美无瑕，鲜艳的红唇显得愈发突兀怪异。康涩琪突然在她耳边呼出一口热气，裴柱现紧紧扣住了她滚烫的手。  
“副驾驶在车祸里的死亡几率是百分之五十。”

3.

“姐姐，我赢过你啦”，康涩琪在饭桌上这么炫耀着，然后学会了不留一句交代自己跑出门，学会了在夜深人静的时候还不回家。  
“姐姐可是坐副驾驶的第一个人。”  
裴柱现才不稀罕，车里的香薰肆无忌惮地行进，逼迫着她必须把头探出窗外，仍由风把脸刮疼了也不愿缩回来。

康涩琪说要带她去美术馆，结果好不容易熬过了拥堵，到了那里却发现记错了开放日期。回去的路上康涩琪用讲解员一般的口吻一本正经弥补过错，开花的巴旦杏树枝，埃特尔塔的悬崖，都从裴柱现的左耳朵侵入又从右耳朵逃走。醒来后她身上压着康涩琪沉重的大衣，睡麻了的半边身子无法动弹。车依然在平稳地前行，外面正在下雨，密密麻麻的雨滴努力地在车窗上争抢着地盘。  
她想说点什么，她想起小的时候和爸爸妈妈一起出门旅游，坐在副驾驶上的妈妈总会强忍睡意和爸爸聊天让他保持精神。她在半梦半醒中听着他们断断续续的对话，看着天窗里的白云一刻不停地追逐彼此。  
她听见康涩琪在小小声地哼着歌。她还是什么也没说，阖上眼睛假装没有醒过。

康涩琪还骗她去汽车电影院看电影，是冗长沉闷的黑白片，含糊不清的女声低吟着催她入睡。醒过来的时候男女主角正在一个破败的教堂里面，石头上摆着一根蜡烛和二十五片药片。他们虔诚地祈祷，吃下药片就算结了婚。  
裴柱现差点就要陷入第二次睡眠，康涩琪突然指着窗外的某处，很大声地叫她。  
“姐姐，快看！”

4.

那天康涩琪指给她看的天空，就像此刻她手上那张照片里的天空。

她是被冷醒的，然后看见了那个巨大的盒子，康涩琪送她的生日礼物，那天她从她手里接过的时候手重重地一沉。此刻颤栗的一瞬间，她好像终于明白了它的意义。  
寒冷紧紧裹挟住她，她只能烧照片取暖。

裴柱现看着手上的白云萎缩变形，天空一点点被贪婪的黑色吞噬。火在指尖几厘米之外的时候，她终于感觉暖和了起来，眼前的火光踩着她的心跳自由自在地舞蹈。  
康涩琪给她的天空，还足够她烧上365天。

门突然被很响地撞开，不属于这里的光亮悄无声息地入侵。  
“姐姐，你疯了？”  
裴柱现忘记了自己的手有没有被烫到，忘记了自己有没有尖叫，忘记了那个人有没有哭。她只记得黑暗降临前，眼前还是刚刚残存下来的一角天空。  
等到一切都安静下来的时候，裴柱现发现自己被禁锢在了康涩琪的怀抱里。她不敢用力呼吸，空气里充斥着烟尘的味道。而且她不知道自己会不会又一不小心闻到不属于面前人的气味。  
但温暖的触碰落在她的头上，又抚平了她紧绷的肩。她小心翼翼地，轻轻抽动着鼻子。  
还好，康涩琪的身上是家里柔顺剂的香。

5.

“所以你有回家？”  
“不然你以为被子是谁帮你盖的。”  
“怎么不来一起睡。”  
“我怕吵醒你。”  
“我天天晚上都被冷醒。”  
“……”  
“你去哪里了？”  
“练舞而已。”  
“我要怎么相信你？”  
“我都给你拍了，每天五点的天空。”

6.

最终还是裴柱现亲自在康涩琪的身上寻找证据。   
她手臂上的触感愈发坚硬，腹肌的轮廓也更加清晰，肚子上运动裤松紧带留下的凹凸不平，像车轮在土地上轧过的痕迹。还有脚后跟上方几厘米之处，那个写满少女心事的地方，被创可贴遮挡得严严实实。  
“你的脚是不是又磨破了？”  
裴柱现的手在创可贴上摩挲。康涩琪又瘦了，脚后突出的筋变得有些硌手。  
“匡威穿一万遍还是打脚。”  
康涩琪轻轻地拽开裴柱现，不让她继续研究自己的伤口。裴柱现终于不再去看，抬起头时眉间却仍旧堆积着忧愁。  
“就像喜欢姐姐一样。”  
裴柱现看着康涩琪，厚重的黑眼圈之上，是眉下不住跳动的小痣。  
“很疼吗？”  
裴柱现的声音很轻，像一声叹息在空气中消散。  
“但是我还是愿意一双一双不停地买。”

7.

小台灯的暖黄色光亮让四周的一切都变得温柔，这一切也包括康涩琪在内。裴柱现看见康涩琪脸上细密的绒毛，手覆上去后在指腹留下一片柔软。

“她们说，你眼光变高了。”  
裴柱现的脚磨蹭着康涩琪的，之前的冰凉被驱散殆尽。她的脚肆无忌惮地在康涩琪的脚上施展着各种动作，惹得康涩琪一下喊疼一下喊痒。那是裴柱现对她的惩罚。  
“姐姐，和你说哦。”  
“李宣美比我高好多，和她走在一起总是不适应。原因就是，姐姐比较小只一点，看向姐姐不会被挡到视线。每次我转头都习惯性往下看。李宣美笑我的时候，我总是恨不得把那一大截砍掉。”  
“你好暴力。”  
裴柱现扼住了康涩琪的手腕，脉搏撞开骨头和血管有力地跳动。

“姐姐，你没看吧，我给你的礼物。”  
康涩琪不知道从哪里拿出那个盒子，上面的紫色小花在灯光的照耀下好像又开好了。  
“我想过姐姐可能不会打开，但自己做的礼盒又怕姐姐当成是恶作剧。没想到姐姐真的看都不看一眼就那样扔在地上。”  
康涩琪很快打开盒子，从里面拿出一张长方形纸片。  
“是什么？”  
康涩琪偷笑着，躲在那张纸片后面不敢看她。  
“诚挚邀请裴柱现小姐搭乘Perfect Seulgi参加为期三天的大邱樱花公路旅行。”

“老实交代，为什么车票上小熊的眼睛比小兔大那么多。”  
“姐姐，对不起。”  
裴柱现觉得康涩琪总有一边做着错事一边道歉的能力，她原本掐着康涩琪手臂的手指慢慢松了开来。  
“这个也需要说对不起吗。”  
“对不起，姐姐。”  
“姐姐坐我的副驾驶，永远不用车票。”

一股烟味溜进裴柱现的鼻腔，明天她们可能会一起中毒，然后不再醒来。裴柱现的鼻子贴在康涩琪身上，血液在蓝色的河流中奔跑，被捂出的细汗是夜晚田野上空的雾气，而后那雾气被康涩琪的呼吸吹散，只留下最原始的肉体的香。  
康涩琪像往常一样在四厘米以下的视野里寻找裴柱现，而裴柱现也抬起头得到了四厘米之上的那个吻。  
灯光钻进被子里，在她们的身上静静流淌。裴柱现不再害怕寒冷，她们便是这样入眠。

8.

“姐姐。”  
“我想带你去很远的地方。”  
“去一个没人找得到我们的地方。”

-Fin-


End file.
